nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Junk (Reformed History)
Junk is the fourth Zombies map that is part of the "Reformed History" saga. It takes place an an unnamed recycling center located in the heart of downtown Los Angeles, California. The character mainly focused on in this map is TJ. Overview Junk takes place at an unnamed recycling center in downtown Los Angeles during dusk. Much of the map is wide open, with the map being split into two parts thanks to an overhead overpass. Players spawn in the east side of the fortified compound, where there are several buildings containing all sorts of junk. On the west side the compound is the inaccessible recycling plant, which has several fires pouring out of some of the windows. While it is more open in the east side, the west side is packed with close-quarters-combat. Story Arriving at the walled off recycling center in downtown Los Angeles, the four manage to infiltrate the facility, discovering several infected workers patrolling the facility as a loud scream could be heard. TJ then identified the voice as his own, before opening fire on the zombies as the others joined in. Pushing deeper into the scrapyard, the four find future TJ being mauled by a zombie. After killing the zombie, young TJ comforted his future self as he slowly began to turn. After explaining of the debt he owed after blowing up a warehouse, young TJ was forced to end his future self’s life before the infection completely consumed him. Preserving his soul, Roach explained that there was one last thing to do before they could restore the future before explaining they must return to the laboratory of the future. ''NOTE: The following events will transpire if the player finds the golden audio log hidden on the map.'' However, shortly before leaving, the group finds a mysterious golden audio log. After playing it, they learn from their future friend Mackenzie "Mac" Davis and his allies known as Amici that despite their actions, they are ultimately trapped within a loop in time, all caused by Unit 14 once the heroes return to the past. Knowing that if they continue on with their plan, they would ultimately fall right into Unit 14's clutches once more. Now distraught over this revelation, Roach soon comforts his allies, saying that they will find a way to break the cycle and escape the future before leaving the recycling center. As they left, Roach quietly talked to himself, reminding himself that he must thank Mac and his friends for saving them from utter torment for all eternity. Weapons * M1911 (starting weapon) - 450 points * Type 95 - 1250 points * M240 - 2000 points * W1200 - 1000 points Achievements/Trophies * Salvaged Salvation - ( /Silver Trophy ) - In Junk, the one must be purged. * Junk Collector - ( /Bronze Trophy ) In Junk, purchase all weapons in the map in under one minute. * Hoarder - ( /Bronze Trophy ) In Junk, kill all of the zombies in a round with any other player getting a single kill. * Junkyard Survivor - ( /Bronze Trophy ) In Junk, survive up to round ten without anyone going down. Easter Eggs Main Quest * The future self of TJ must be located before it is too late. Songs * Black Dog by Led Zeppelin can be activated by shooting all three tank wrecks found around the map. Audio Logs * Two audio logs can be found hidden around the map detailing the creation and fall of the recycling center survivor camp. * A special audio log can be found upon the completion of all the easter eggs in the Reformed History, A Better Tomorrow, The Hunt and The Search sagas, created by Mackenzie "Mac" Davis. Gallery Personal RoachTheIntelCollector Junk Map Selection.png|Original map selection icon. Personal RoachTheIntelCollector Junk Map Selection with Gateworm.png|The map selection screen with a Gateworm icon. Junk Location.png|RoachTheIntelCollector's official location of the unnamed recycling center. Videos "Junk" Gameplay - NZP+ Wiki Navigation Category:Reformed History